diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Khadgar/Zitate
Romane, Kurzgeschichten, Comics Der Letzte Wächter * "Von Dalaran. Khadgar von Dalaran, im Königreich von Lordaeron. Ich bin von den Kirin Tor gesandt. Von der Violetten Zitadelle. Von Dalaran. In Lordaeron."Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 1 * "Der Magus braucht keinen Assistenten. Er braucht eine Haushälterin."Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 3 * "Er ist anstrengend. Sehr anstrengend. Und intelligent. Und überraschend. Manchmal fühle ich mich, als sei ich Schüler eines Wirbelsturms." (Khadgar über Medivh)Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 8 Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges *"Seht mich nicht nur mit offenem Mund an. Ich werde gewiss nicht jünger." (zu Jaina)Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 12 *"Bevor ich Euch unsere Entscheidung mitteile, sollt Ihr dies wissen: Jedes einzelne Mitglied dieses Rates verurteilt den Angriff auf Theramore aufs Schärfste. Es war ein Akt der Grausamkeit und Feigheit. Wir werden unser Missfallen der Horde gegenüber unmissverständlich zum Ausdruck bringen und sie warnen, nie wieder eine derart skrupellose Zerstörung zu säen. Aber dies sind schwere Zeiten, vor allem für jene von uns, die Magie beherrschen, einsetzen und kontrollieren. Vor wenigen Tagen beschlossen wir, Euch mit unserer Erfahrung und unserer Weisheit zu unterstützen. Wir erklärten uns sogar bereit, bei der Verteidigung von Theramore mitzuwirken. Wegen dieser Entscheidung wurden wir durch einen unserer eigenen Magier verraten und haben mehrere wertvolle Mitglieder verloren, darunter auch unseren Anführer, Erzmagier Rhonin. Die Magie steht in dieser Welt nun auf schwerem Posten, Lady. Niemand weiß, wer was tun soll. Die blauen Drachen haben nicht länger einen Aspekt, sie haben ein wertvolles Artefakt verloren. Und nun wurde dieser Gegenstand benutzt, um eine Stadt zu zerstören. Auch wir haben keinen Anführer mehr, der uns führen oder die Verantwortung übernehmen könnte."Jaina Prachtmeer: Gezeiten des Krieges, Kap. 22 Warcraft-Spiele World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade * "Die Naaru sind weiser, als wir begreifen können. Ich habe in den letzten fünf Monaten mehr von A'dal gelernt, als in all den Jahren in den Bibliotheken in Dalaran." * 17px Euer Name wird nur mit Ehrfurcht gesprochen. Wer seid Ihr? :"Ich bin Khadgar, ehemaliger Lehrling des gefallenen Wächters Medivh. Ich bin sicher, Ihr habt seinen Namen bereits gehört. :Ich war es, der entdeckte, dass Medivh von Sargeras besessen wurde, und dass er das Dunkle Portal zwischen dieser Welt und Azeroth eröffnet hatte. Obwohl ich meinen Meister verehrte, war ich gezwungen, ihn zu töten und seiner gemarterten Seele Ruhe zu bringen." :17px Erzählt weiter, bitte. :Ich kämpfte an der Seite von Lord Anduin Lothar, als wir die Horde aus unseren Ländern auf Azeroth vertrieben. Als Erbe des Vermächtnisses Medivhs sah ich das als meine Pflicht an. :Als dazu aufgerufen wurde, in diese düstere Welt einzudringen und dem Übel der Orcs ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten, meldete ich mich freiwillig, zusammen mit meinen Freunden Turalyon, Alleria, Danath und Kurdran. :17px Ich verstehe. :Meine Kameraden und ich nannten uns die Söhne Lothars, zu Ehren des größten, selbstlosesten Helden aller Zeiten. Wir gaben alles, um Ner'zhul zu besiegen und seinem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu bereiten. :Als diese dem Untergang geweihte Welt um uns herum in Trümmer fiel, zerschmetterten wir das Dunkle Portal, um weiteren Schaden für unser geliebtes Azeroth zu verhindern. :17px Was tatet Ihr dann? :Gefangen in zersplitterten Einöde, taten wir unser Bestes, um zu überleben. Mit der Zeit spürten wir eine neue böse Macht, die sich uns vom Wirbelnden Nether aus näherte. Schlimmer als die dunklen Orcs: Es war die Brennende Legion selbst, die die Macht über diese... Scherbenwelt zu erlangen suchte. :17px Was passierte danach? :Während meine Kameraden die Stellung gegen die sich nähernde Dunkelheit hielten, benutzte sich Magie, um in die Großen Dunklen Weiten zu gelangen. Dort spürte ich Wesen aus unglaublichem Licht, von großer Reinheit. :Es waren A'dal und seine Naaru, die ich gefunden hatte... Es war nichts weniger als ein Wunder. :17px Ich verstehe. :'' :''Ich überzeugte A'dal und seine Geschwister, mit mir hier her zurückzukehren. Ich glaube, nur mit ihrer Macht können wir die Legion aus diesem Universum zurückdrängen. Aber wie Ihr ohne Zweifel lernen werdet, muss ihre Macht erst in unseren Herzen erwachen. :Um die Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen, müssen wir Boten des ewigen Lichts werden. World of Warcraft: Legion * "Die Lichtgeschmiedeten scheinen mit der Essenz des Lichts selbst erfüllt zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich als so ein starker Gegner für die Legion erwiesen haben." * "Einen nach dem anderen haben wir die mächtigsten Krieger der Legion bezwungen. Doch nun müssen wir uns ihrer wahren Macht stellen..." * "Ich hoffe nur, den anderen Mitgliedern des Rates der Sechs geht es gut. Ich meine, selbstverständlich geht es ihnen gut. Es sind alles mächtige Erzmagi! Natürlich. Alles ist Bestens." * "In meinem ganzen Leben hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass ich mal zu einer anderen Welt reisen würde. Vor allem nicht zur Heimat der Legion. Bis Illidan das Portal aufgerissen hat und ich ins Draeneischiff gestiegen bin, um zu den Sternen zu fliegen und die Legion direkt zu bekämpfen. Ist wohl gut, dass meine Haare weiß geworden sind. Modera sagt, dadurch sehe ich sehr vornehm aus."Die Aussage wirkt angesichts seines Aufenthalts in der Scherbenwelt sowie auf Draenor skurril. * "Nachdem Illidan den Weg nach Argus geöffnet hat, war ich überzeugt, dass das ein schwerwiegender Fehler war. Doch jetzt glaube ich, dass Hoffnung besteht. Ich muss an die Hoffnung glauben." *"Die Kampagne gegen die Legion war lang und anstrengend. Wir haben ganze Welten erkundet und selbst den Wirbelnden Nether durchquert, um endlich den Sieg zu erringen. :Ich bin müde, . Und doch können wir uns nicht ausruhen. :Magnis Unheilsvisionen erschüttern mich zutiefst. Es verbleibt nur noch ein Titan, Champion, und den müssen wir verteidigen." (nach dem Sieg über Argus17px Erzmagier Khadgar) Gespräch mit Aethas Sonnenhäscher : : : : : Wiedersehen mit Turalyon und Alleria : : : : : : : Anmerkungen